


Like Blue Roses...

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Boys' Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: The blue rose is a flower of impossible miracles and wishes. But is it really fine if a wish from someone as sinful as him can come true?The Informant shows Russell something special. Cute fic because Valentine's Day is coming up.





	Like Blue Roses...

Russell gripped the Informant's hand tightly, as if their shared life depended on their holding hands. In response his doppelgänger squeezed his hand just as tightly as he led them through the Dozing Forest. 

The clearing was empty, the Incarners having packed up shop for the night. Overhead, Russell could hear what sounded like an owl hooting, but when he turned his head to look, he saw only the trees. Their eyes were closed, as they always were at night. 

Abruptly, the Informant stopped, and Russell just barely kept himself from tripping. The Informant smirked at him, and to anyone else it would've been condescending, but he and Russell knew each other better than anyone else ever could, and so Russell could easily make out the fond amusement in his eyes. 

"Look ahead of us, Russell." 

Russell lifted his head to see straighter and shamelessly gawked at the sight before him.   
Where there should’ve been a shoddy half-hearted grave, there were roses. Glowing roses. Glowing _blue_ roses shining and gleaming in the pale moonlight. He looked beside himself to the Informant and took in the curve of his mouth as his smirk became a softer, more genuine smile. His eyes, normally like bright green emeralds, glistened like freshly polished turquoise in the silvery light, and his skin seemed paler than normal, almost translucent. Even his hair was lighter, taking on more of a platinum sheen. 

In that moment, Russell couldn’t help but think he looked absolutely _beautiful_ , and even though he knew the Informant looked almost identical to himself, he felt as if he couldn't ever measure up to him. 

"Heheh. Cat got your tongue?" The Informant asked with a chuckle. Not expecting an answer, he squeezed Russell's hand once more and pulled him into the small patch of luminescent flowers. He sat down right in the center of it, where the grave would’ve been. Following him down, Russell ended up with his head in his lap, blue eyes looking up into green. 

The Informant began running his fingers through Russell's hair, gentle as only a lover could be, and closed his eyes. His expression was one of blissful serenity. 

"You know," he began, gently untangling a knot, "blue roses aren't found in nature. They have to be created artificially." Russell closed his eyes, his expression mimicking the Informant's as he soaked up every word.   
"Because they're unnatural, they are said to symbolize impossible miracles, and unattainable desires. It's rather depressing, isn't it?" His doppelgänger continued, his voice still carrying its cheerfully jaded quality. 

"It is," Russell agreed. "But as unattainable as my wish might be...I can't help but want it. Is...is that wrong for someone like me? Someone like...us?" 

The Informant opened his eyes and looked down at Russell's simultaneously conflicted and peaceful face. He thought for a moment before answering, but really, there was very little he could say. 

"Well...that depends...what is it you want so badly?" 

"I want..." Russell reached up a hand to touch the Informant's cheek, soft and light as his burdened heart could never be.

"I just want to stay like this, with you...forever." 

The Informant's lips curved down into a frown. 

"I see...I guess something like that would be impossible. But it's fine to feel that way." 

He smiled again and bent over to give Russell a tender kiss on his forehead, delighting in the way his cheeks flushed a soft pink. 

"No matter how heavy your sins might be, and no matter how guilty you might feel, you know I'll always be here for you, Russell." 

"....I know." 

There was silence after that, the two of them taking comfort in the tranquility of the moonlit night and the soft sounds of their ever-synchronized breathing. 

And all around them, the blue roses continued glowing, their light shining like a protective barrier, keeping the murderer and his doppelgänger safe from all that would tear them apart. 


End file.
